Strange Love
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: This wasn't like her at all. Ask any of her friends and that's what they'll say. They'd say she was a nice girl who almost always did her work, took pictures, sketched in her book, et cetera. And she was tired of them saying that. (Summary subject to change.)
1. Chapter 1

**Uh-hum, so this is my first story for Life Is Strange. Completely obsessed with the game, and even more obsessed with Chloe and Max. After listening to a song by Halsey of the same name, the brainstorm can l came in and I had to start writing.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **...**

This wasn't like her at all. Ask any of her friends and that's what they'll say. They'd say she was a nice girl who almost always did her work, took pictures, sketched in her book, et cetera.

And she was tired of them saying that.

Maxine, er, Max Caulfield was tired of being "predictable" and "the typical good girl". Maybe that was her best friend rubbing off on her, but she didn't care. She liked it that way.

Was she even allowed to say 'best friend' after right now? After all those times before?

No shit, she wasn't. The term was girlfriend now. But her girlfriend could still be her best friend, right? Those many months of flirting had to count for something. Maybe it was the fact that neither of them had the nerve to say it out loud, while equally knowing that the feeling was there. Regardless-

"C-Chloe..." she whimpered softly.

Said girl locked gazes with Max and slowed her movements, backing away slightly from between the girl's legs.

"Don't tell me you're going chickenshit on me now." Chloe said with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"No...I just..." Max blushed a bit. "Do we have to be in my dorm bathroom?" _There you go again, Max. Being the typical cautious girl._

"Step-dick is home and your room is too close to the other chicks here. The walls are thicker because of the showers." Chloe said, then grinned mischieviously. "Are you really afraid of someone walking in?"

"Just a little..." Max admitted.

"Well it's not like you can't just rewind and warn me before they come in." Chloe said.

"I told you, I don't want to abuse my power." Max said

"Leave it to you to think straight, even though you're not." Chloe said and laughed. "I can turn on the showers if that'll make you feel better. Lock the door."

"I...guess that'll work..." Max said.

Chloe chuckled and stood up straight. She walked up to the showers, ducking into the first one. She grabbed onto the lever and switched it on. She then moved to the next one and turned it on as well, followed by locking the bathroom door.

"There, satisfied?" she asked ad she strutted back up to Max. She placed her hands at the brunette's hips.

"Definitely." Max said.

She reached up and laced her fingers through Chloe's colored locks, pulling her close and capturing her lips in a kiss. A smoldering heat developed slowly in the pit of her stomach, a familiar heat that she experienced since being back with Chloe. Just more intense.

Chloe inched her back on the sink counter until Max's back was pressed against the mirror. Max felt the cool of the glass seep into her shirt and she shuddered. Chloe smirked slightly and inched her hands under Max's shirt, flattening her palms on her hips and splaying her fingers out a bit. She brushed her thumbs against Max's skin which made the shorter girl utter a sigh.

Taking advantage of Max's parted lips Chloe grazed her tongue along her lower lip, requesting entrance before easing her way in. Max urged her tongue forward to meet Chloe's and net fingers tightened in her hair upon meet. She placed her legs around her waist, closing what little distance was left between them and making Chloe's hands slip from her waist to the counter.

Chloe backed away, smiling. "Kinda leaning here, Mad Max."

"Oh, sorry..." Max said.

"Chill, I got better access like this anyway." Chloe said, proving her point by nipping at Max's collarbone. She earned a soft sigh in response.

Chloe inched her hands back up Max's side, slipping beneath her shirt once more. The tips of her fingers were cool and they leave a trail of shivers behind, which raise goosebumps on the brunettes back and arms. Max bit her lip when Chloe's painted finger prodded at her bra before forcing it's way under. Her hand cupped her breast and Max let out a gentle squeak, her hand tugging eagerly at Chloe's hair. Chloe smirked a bit as she coaxed out a bruise on Max's neck before running her tongue over it to soothe the discomfort.

The older teen, being the ever-so experienced girl she was, guided her hand to Max's back and unclasped her bra (admittedly with a bit of struggle, but she never admit to that) and it loosened in the front, giving her more room to tease. She pinched Max's nipple between her finger and the girl whined impatiently when she tugged. Her peak being rolled between the two digits provided a breathy moan. The hand, however, was gone all too soon when Chloe leaned back a bit and gripped the hem of Max's shirt in a silent request to raise her arms.

Blushing slightly Max raised her arms up and Chloe pulled the offensive clothing over her head, also catching the bra before it could hit the ground. She set them aside and gazed at Max now partially naked before her, her blush spreading to her upper chest and revealing her freckles.

"Have I ever told you how hella cute you are when you're flustered?" Chloe said in an almost whisper.

The corners of Max's lips twitched and gave into an embarrassed smile. "Dork..." she managed.

"But you love me for it." Chloe said smugly before capturing her lips.

Her hands found their way back to Max's breasts, fondling both at once. Her fingers kneading and traveling along her mounds made Max whimper against Chloe's mouth and press harder to her. Chloe's lips passed down her jaw and neck, ghosting over the fresh love bite she just gave, as her hands slid down to Max's jeans. Max's hips urged forward instinctively, assisted by Chloe's hands hooking under her knees and pulling her towards the edge of the counter. She herself took a step back and wriggled her hands between them to undo her belt and zipper. She curved her hand in such a way that her knuckles grazed the crease in the photographer's jeans, earning her a gasp of anticipation.

It was then that Max briefly noticed the stream gathering in the shower room. The heat built around her along with her self body temperature from what Chloe was doing to her. She knew that if she looked at the mirrors she'd see foggy reflections of her and the bluenette with beads of water running down the glass. It would be a nice shot, probably.

Her imagery was jerked from her thoughts when she felt Chloe's mouth latch onto a pert nipple and she let out a pitiful mewl that rang in Chloe's ears. Her chest jutted forward slightly as her head tilted back. Her fingers weaved their way back into Chloe's locks and they gave a hesitant, needy tug. Chloe replied with a gentle roll of her nipple betwixt her teeth and Max whined.

"Fuck, _Che_..." she got out. She didn't have to look at Chloe to know that she pulled away to give her an all knowing grin.

She felt Chloe tug at her jeans and lifted her hips just enough for her to pull them down, leaving her boy shorts behind purposely. The next time she felt Chloe's lips are on her cheek with a huff of breath tickling her ear. Chloe's hand stroked her waist and she hooked a finger under her waistband, snapping it against her. That caused Max to jerk slightly against her hand.

Max sensed a familiar weight settling in her stomach, a ball of heat melting down between her legs. She clutched at Chloe's sleeve and tempted to guide her hand where she oh so desperately needed to be relieved, but the taller girl wasn't having it.

"No way, Caulfield." Chloe said softly, and the sultry tone in her voice added to the furnace beneath her waist. "You're not getting off that easy."

Had her mind not of been hazy, Max would've swatted her on the arm for that pun.

But her mind was hazy and all she could manage was a desperate whimper.

Chloe's middle and ring finger glided down her stomach, awakening the thousands of butterflies that Max tried so hard to keep at ease. The fluttering found its way to her core and the burn became unmanageable. "C-Chloe...I swear to Dog-" Her threat was cut short due to Chloe rubbing circles against her slit. It blended into a moan.

"What was that?" Chloe said cockily.

Max mustered a harsh shove to the shoulder. Her frustration passed and the void was filled with pleasure as her girlfriend continued to toy with her sensitive spot. The cloth of her underwear applied extra friction and she did all but cuss Chloe out for teasing her. Her pathetically adorable moans for relief were answered when Chloe finally dipped her hand below her boy shorts and flicked a finger at her clit. She hissed and her nails dug into Chloe's scalp.

"How bad do you want this?" Chloe nipped at her earlobe.

Max, being ever so stubborn, clamped her teeth down on her lower lip and squeaked. Chloe stayed relentless and geared her fingers over her nub again.

"Say it, Caulfield." The way the bluenette practically growled the words almost made her cave.

 _Fuck_ , Max loved when she sounded like that.

Chloe inched her digits further into Max's underwear and curled her fingers upward, almost going inside the quivering girl. She gave another flick from her thumb, this time going down to lap at Max's peaks. It was torturous.

"I want it..!" Max said in a pleasantly begging tone. "Please, Chloe, I want it so bad..."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Chloe said with a victorious grin.

She withdrew her hand and cleaved the younger girl of her boy shorts, leaving her completely naked before her. She knelt down and buried the lower half of her face between Max's thighs. She breathed once and the heat rolled over Max's lower lips, the response being Max's hips buck upward slightly. Chloe marveled at how sexy and adorable one could look in the same instant. It was one of the many things that she loved about Max Caulfield.

Chloe tore her drifting thoughts away and returned to the task at hand. Her tongue emerged from her parted lips and glided over Max's labia, causing her to moan suddenly. The tip of her tongue prodded between her folds in search of her clit. She knew she'd found it when Max swore under her hitching breath. Chloe's fingers ventured forward and she gently thrusted into Max's entrance.

" _Chloe..!_ " Max cried out upon the older teen curling her fingers against her inner walls.

Chloe's heart skipped at how Max said her name. She loved when she could make the young photographer scream her name, pleading for her to keep going. It was a song that her voice played on her nerves. The bluenette traced her tongue against Max's crevice again with more pressure, along with picking up the pace of her fingers. She sought out the second spot that would, without a doubt, make Max wail her name again.

With her free hand she moved Max's legs further apart to open her up more. Max blushed terribly and threw her head back as another moan tumbled from her vocal chords. Her back arched when she felt Chloe's fingers graze her g-spot. She writhed and ground her hips against Chloe's hand, a telltale sign for the tattooed teen that she'd found it.

The still developing knot of heat in Max's abdomen worked its way through her veins, flooding her with the sense of fire possessing her. Her cries escalated to barely restrained screams as she honed in on her approaching climax.

Chloe picked up on this as well. "You gonna cum for me, Maxie?" she purred before enclosing her girlfriend's nub between her lips. Her questioned was answered with a frustrated sob-like moan. She hummed and the vibration threaded through the tiny bundle of nerves.

"F-fuck, C-..." Max couldn't get out the rest of her thought, incoherent as it would've been with her sensual clouded mind.

Chloe suckled on her clit, releasing a moan of her own at the wetness dripping down her chin. She gave a harsh lap of her tongue, a hard jerk of her fingers, and-

"Chloeeee.!" Max's scream reverberated off the walls as her orgasm rippled through her and out. Her juices coated Chloe's still thrusting fingers, Chloe determined to make her ride out her high all the way through.

Her nails dug roughly into Chloe's scalp, drawing her closer for a few mere seconds before she released her lover's head and leaned forward, using Chloe's shoulder to keep herself upright. Chloe slowly withdrew from Max's centre (which resulted in a quiet whimper of loss) and stood up, folding her arms behind the shorter girl and holding her close to her chest.

"Happy, Maxipad?" she whispered into her ear.

Max nodded once, her uneven breath preventing her from answering verbally. Her hand closed into a loose fist on Chloe's leather jacket.

"Fuck, Chloe... that was..." the brunette mumbled. Her thoughts were a little muddled.

Still, Chloe caught the gist. "You can repay me later." she said. She laughed at the way Max buried her reddening face into her shirt.

 _Adorkable hippie._ she thought with a fond smile.

It took a few more minutes for Max to return to her senses and get fully dressed. Chloe proceeded in turning off the showers (but not before running her hand under the water and flicking it at Max. "That's how wet you get for me.") Max reached for her bag and opened it up, taking out her camera and peering into the lens. She looked at the disappearing stream on the mirrors and stood dead center of the bathroom, holding the camera up to her eye.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"Quick photp-opt." Max answered.

"Hold on." Chloe said.

Max lowered the camera a bit from her eye and watched as Chloe strolled over to the mirrors and wrote something out in the glass. She gave a satisfied grin before stepping out of shot. "Okay, go for it."

Max rolled her eyes, but couldn't contain her smile as she snapped the picture quickly. The Polaroid emerged not a second later and she took it out, shaking it a bit before tucking both the camera and the picture into her bag. Chloe moved up beside her, sliding her hand into hers before smiling and leading her to the bathroom door, unlocking it and leaving.

Left behind, written on the bathroom mirror were the words:

 ** _MC + CP_**

 ** _Forever_**

within a heart.

 **...**

 **Figures that my first official Pricefield story would be a smut. Two others in the works, but this is the first to make it out. Shows where my mind is. I hope I get to continue this, I really love the idea. Please, please let me know how I did!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well surprise surprise! People actually enjoyed the first chapter! As a thanks, I present the second chapter! And don't ask why I like people calling Max by her last name. I just do ^.^**

 **...**

"Fucking _hell_ , Caulfield..." Chloe breathed softly as her head hit her pillow. She grinned down at the sight of her girlfriend emerging from beneath the covers, a dark blush on her cheeks but a broad smile gracing her lips.

"I know." the brunette said, kissing Chloe's neck lightly.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Chloe warned.

"Give me a break." Max rolled her eyes. "How rare is it that we go without a round two?"

"Just saying, I know you like to take a breather." Chloe said teasingly, along with a waggled brow.

Max just laughed to herself and laid down beside Chloe, pulling her close by her waist and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. The sounds of crickets outside Chloe's window told her how late it was and she turned slightly to catch a glance at the digital clock by the bed.

2:34 a.m.

Not necessarily outside of their usual schedule, they loved the thrill of late/middle of the night sex. When David was on shift at Blackwell and Joyce was down in the living room watching bad soap operas (though, she did hint towards a couple of times when she could hear them.) Chloe didn't care of course, muttering under her breath for her mother to 'buy some goddamn ear plugs'.

Chloe leaned slightly out of Max's grip and her hand searched behind her bed for her hidden pack of cigarettes and lighter. She picked them up and took out a single cigarette before dropping the box back down. She clicked the lighter to life and the flame reflected in Max's eyes as it lit up the cigarette. The flame was extinguished and it returned to its hiding place behind the bed.

"What?" Chloe said, and Max realized she was still staring.

"Oh, uh, n-nothing..." Max said and dropped her gaze. Her cheeks burned hotter.

Chloe simply smiled as she twirled a strand of Max's hair around her finger. She took a brief drag from the cigarette, huffing out the smoke slowly. "Tell me."

Max bit the corner of her lip and gave a slight shrug. "I don't know, I just... Hmm..."

"Jeez, you act like you're afraid I'm gonna bite you head off." Chloe laughed. "Just say it."

"How can you stand smoking cigarettes?" Max said after another moment.

"Trust me, it took longer to get used to them than you think." Chloe said with a short laugh. "At the time I started, it was just a half-assed time waster. Then I kinda got addicted."

Max made a face. "And when did you start?"

"Probably about three years ago." Chloe said. "Joyce had just married step-prick, I know that."

"Do you enjoy smoking?" Max asked.

Choir shrugged. "Gotta be in the mood for it." She looked down at Max. "Why?"

"Just curious..." Max mumbled.

"Curious about trying it?" Chloe hinted with a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't know." Max sat up and looked down at the blankets. "I mean, I've wondered what it's like to smoke but I never really wanted to. Too scared to, I guess."

She felt Chloe's arm snake around her waist and the bed shifted as she sat up. She plucked the cigarette from her lips and held it in front of Max. "Do you want to?"

Max stared at the cigarette and bit her lip. Her hand reached up and her index finger and thumb closed on the tobacco stick **(A/N: Because I wanted to say something other than cigarette xD)**. The smoke rising from the lit end faded into the air and Max swallowed.

"You can change your mind, babe." Chloe said. "I'm not forcing you to do it."

"N-no, I want to try it." Max said. "Just give me a second."

"I'll be right back." Chloe said.

She pulled back the covers and stood up, going to her closet and grabbing her black robe before heading to her door and exiting into the hallway. Max sat there, clutching the cigarette in her fingers as she heard Chloe turn on the bathroom sink. The bluenette returned a second later, closing the door behind her and shedding her robe as she sat back down on the bed. She held a cup of water out to Max.

"What's that for?" Max asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No doubt that you're gonna fuck it up the first time." Chloe said. "This is just a precaution."

Max rolled her eyes. "You expect so much of me."

"Damn straight. Now hurry up before it burns out." Chloe said, grinning.

Max exhaled slowly with breath she didn't know she was holding and hesitantly placed the cigarette between her lips. She breathed in through her mouth and she felt the smoke filling her mouth, sinking down her throat. Her eyes widened a bit and she moved the cigarette away, coughing harshly. Chloe simply smiled and placed the cup of water in Max's hand. Max took a heavy sip, still breathing radically.

"Told you." Chloe said as she took the cigarette back. "Noob."

Max's eyes watered and she wiped them with the back of her hand. She coughed lightly, still tasting the smoke in the back of her throat. "Oh, shut up."

Chloe stamped the cigarette out in the ash tray. "I'm only kidding, Super Max." she laughed. "Can't handle a little teasing?"

"I can handle plenty." Max said. "Thought you of all people would know that."

"Oooh, I think I like this side of you. I should try to bring it out more often." Chloe said.

"You're crazy." Max said, but smiled.

Chloe returned her smile with a bigger one as she kissed her. "Yep, I'm fucking insane in the brain." She kisses her again, making Max hum against her lips.

"And why does this surprise me?" the photographer said. She sighed softly when Chloe's lips found her pulse near her collarbone.

"Beats me." Chloe said softly.

She felt Chloe's hands at her waist and she was suddenly yanked downward, falling onto her back. Max shrieked with laughter and Chloe smiled, leaning down to capture her lips again. Her grip tightened and Max wrapped her legs around Chloe's hips to force her down. As always, her hands found her way into Chloe's hair, her blue locks threading through her fingers almost like silk.

 **...**

"So," Victoria said, sitting down on Max's table. Max looked from her journal, her hand covering whatever she was writing.

"So, what?" Max asked.

"Don't play dumb. Who are they?" Victoria's smile caused a shiver to pass down her spine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Max said.

"Like hell you do." Victoria said. "You think you're so stealthy. I heard you sneak back into your room last night."

Max flushed lightly, biting the inside of her cheek. "So you automatically think that I was with someone?"

"The blush on your cheeks say it all." Victoria said.

"I could've been anywhere. Why were you listening for me anyway?" Max said.

"Who said I was specifically listening for you?" Victoria said. "The world doesn't revolve around you, Caulfield."

Max's hand twitched, eager to rewind and start over. She really didn't want to get into anything with Victoria, not after they were on the track to being some form of friends. And she hated using her powers for something so petty, but she'd rather get it right "the first time" then have to fix it later when it was too late to go back.

So she rewound.

"-lay dumb. Who are they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Max repeated, pulling a plan together in her mind.

"Like hell you do." Victoria said. "You think you're so stealthy. I heard you sneak back into your room last night."

"Yeah, I felt nauseous." Max said. She looked down. "I needed fresh air, so I went for a walk."

Victoria narrowed her eyes and her nose scrunched up, but she sighed. "Okay, I believe you. Sorry for accusing you of something."

"It's fine." Max said, almost smiling at how soon Victoria changed her tune. It was one of the few signs that they were working towards friends.

"And I wasn't listening out for you, if that's what you're thinking." Victoria added a second later. "I couldn't sleep so I stayed on my laptop for a bit. I heard your door open and close."

"Is everything alright?" Max asked.

"Yeah, just... stressed out, I guess." Victoria put a hand to her head.

Max opened her mouth to say something, but Jefferson walking into the room stopped her. He went to his desk and faced the class. "Good morning, everyone. I'd like you all to take your proper seats. That includes you, Miss Chase."

Victoria rolled her eyes with a scoff and stood from Max's table, going to her own and sitting down in her chair. Max sighed quietly and moved her hand away from her journal, returning to her writing.

 **...**

Max could hear the whispers on the way to her dorm room. They haven't left her thoughts since the first time she heard them.

 _"I swear, I heard it a couple days ago!"_

 _"Why would anyone-"_

 _"Who knows? All I know is that someone was doing a damn good job on them."_

 _"That's so...unsanitary."_

 _"I wonder who they were."_

 _"They must've been high or something."_

She keept her head bowed until she entered the welcoming solitude of her dorm room. She dropped her bag down by her bed and opened it up to take out her journal. She sat down on her mini couch, laying the journal open beside her to her latest entry. She picked up her guitar and held it in her lap. Her fingers flicked against the chords and the musical note sounded.

 _I haven't played in so long. I wonder if I still got it._

She plays a few more notes and eyes her journal, mumbling words under her breath.

"Everybody's asking questions, they're getting deeper than I'd like,

They want to know who we are, they want to know if it was us

They want to know if we were high on amphetamines-"

 _No, that's not right at all._ Max grimaced and looked around for a pencil. She reached over to the stand beside the couch and picked up the only one she could see. _I can do better than that._

She crosses out the first lyric and a few select words from the second, tapping the eraser against her lips as she contemplates what to write.

"Knocker, knocker." she suddenly heard, along with taps against her door. She hurriedly shuts her journal and puts her guitar down. "Y-yeah?"

The door swung open to reveal Chloe, who leaned against the door frame. She had on a pair of shades with reflective rainbow lenses, a blue plaid shirt that remained unbuttoned to show off a black tank top, and dark gray jeans. Her signature beanie was still on her head.

"You, me, Two Whales." Chloe grinned.

"Right now?" Max said.

"Hella yes, right now! I'm starving!" Chloe replied. "I didn't get all dressed up like this for the thrill of having clothes on!"

Max stood up. "Yeah, because you just _love_ wearing clothes." she said as she grabbed her bag.

"Do you not remember naked pirates when we were three years old?" Chloe said.

"How could I forget?" Max said as she gently shoved Chloe out of her room. She gave her journal a longing look before shutting the door behind her.

 **...**

 **And the story dives a little deeper! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, it's been a long time friends. Things have been going on, but I'm kinda in a better place now. Taking time to breathe and good shit like that. It's honestly good to be back and I'm thankful for my friend taking the time to do what I asked her to do as far as my stories go. Anywaaaayyy...**

 **...**

If there was one thing Max knew about Chloe, it was how she never backed down from a challenge. How she never let her guard down unless necessary, never let anyone see her cry except Max.

Okay, that's more than one thing but you get the point.

Max admired the way Chloe carried herself. And she loved the fact that she was the only one who was permitted to see her in a vulnerable state. On the outside, she seemed like a punk rock hardass, but to Max, in the safety of her room or Max's dorm, she was Chloe. Just Chloe. Similar to the same girl she'd left behind five years ago. She wore a mask for everyone in Arcadia Bay, even her own mother, but that mask was taken off for Max.

During those five years Max was gone, Chloe had hardened and built walls to guard herself. Those walls had only come down once before in favor of a girl named Rachel. When she disappeared, those walls were raised again. They didn't come down for a long time, and Chloe had a good reason to keep them up. She'd let two people in, and they'd left her behind. Why risk it again? It took Max forever to get through them. The best way to say how she did it is that Chloe built a metaphorical door in her metaphorical wall.

Should that information ever get out to anyone, Max was sure that Chloe would come after her demanding an explanation, but Chloe had nothing to worry about. Her secret was safe with Max.

Though, Max couldn't deny that she'd noticed the strange glances she and the bluenette would receive when out in public. People that used to know Chloe would do all but call them out. They'd even blatantly stare at them. It caused shivers to pass down the brunette's back. It only made sense that those that had once been close with Chloe during Max's five-year absence saw the change in her behavior. They watched her become who she was today. They were only little things, sure, but someone was noticing.

She recalled one time in particular...

 _Chloe had invited Max to Two Whales for breakfast and was late (per the norm). It was only Max and a few others, a girl and two guys, occupying booths in the diner, with the occasional customer coming in to pick up an order to go. Max found peace in her headphones, the music flowing into her ears as she waited patiently for her girlfriend. She paid no attention to the other customers and they her. They were to engaged in their own conversation._

 _With Max fixing her gaze to the window, she saw the familiar faded beige and brown of Chloe's truck as she pulled into the parking lot. She took off her headphones and smile graced her lips as she watched the purple of Chloe's beanie pass by the window towards the stairs and door. The door opened and Chloe stepped through, her eyes tracking Max down in an instant. She grinned as she started for her just as her name was called from behind. She made a face and mouthed the words 'One second' before turning around to face who called for her attention._

 _"Hey, Sean!" Chloe said, and Max could hear the tinge of impatience in her voice. "Shay, Chris! What the fuck is up?"_

 _They didn't talk long. Max could see Chloe inching closer and closer to her booth with every syllable that left her mouth. Shay noticed it, too, her eyes flitting to Chloe's feet and glancing back at Max._

 _"Yeah, we'll totally get together sometime." Chloe said. "Get baked or some shit. Later, dudes."_

 _Chloe did all but run to Max's booth, sliding into the seat across from her and leaning forward to kiss her deeply. Max sucked in a breath, taken slightly back by the force but returning it with equal fervor. Chloe smirked subtly against her lips, knowing well enough what she'd just done, before moving away. She chuckled at Max's delayed reaction, her lips still slightly puckered and eyes fluttering open when she realized she could no longer feel the pressure of Chloe's mouth._

 _"Don't sleep yet, Maxipad, the day's just begun." Chloe said smugly as she sat back in her seat._

 _A heavy blush spread across Max's face and Chloe's smug smirk turned victorious. "S-shut up..." she murmured._

 _"You know, your freckles really show when you blush." Chloe said._

 _Max covered her face with her hands and mumbled something about Chloe being difficult. Chloe just laughed and turned to the side, waving her hand to get her mother's attention. When Max dropped her hands, she noticed that, over Chloe's shoulder, Shay was watching them. Her eyes were narrowed slightly and her eyebrow was raised. She realized Max had caught her and turned back around. Max leaned over slightly and saw that Chloe's friends were mumbling something and stealing glances their way._

 _"Max. Max?"_

 _"Huh?" Max said, straightening up and looking to where her name had come from._

 _"You alright, dear?" Joyce asked, concern flashing in her eyes._

 _"Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine." Max said. She missed the look Chloe gave her._

 _"Okay, well," Joyce said, holding her pen to her notepad. "What will it be today?"_

 _"I could totally go for the best Belgian waffles in all of Arcadia Bay." Max said with a smile._

 _Joyce returned her smile and jotted it down on her notepad. "Coming right up. And you, Chloe?"_

 _"I'll have what she's having." Chloe said simply._

 _"I'll have your orders out soon." Joyce said and left them for the kitchen._

 _"Alright, sista." Chloe said as soon as her mother was out of earshot. "Spill."_

 _"What?" Max said._

 _"Something is hella bothering you. You think I don't remember how to tell when you're lying?" Chloe said._

 _"Nothing is bothering me." Max replied, sounding a bit defensive._

 _"Then why is your foot tapping?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow and glanced down._

 _Max immediately halted her foot and bit her lip. "Really, Che, it's nothing. Just thinking."_

 _"About?" Chloe asked._

 _Think, Max, think. Max urged herself on. "About... what I'm gonna do for my photography project."_

 _Chloe's eyes lit up and Max knew she'd drawn away her suspicion. She felt a pang of guilt for lying to her and her right hand twitched, eager to raise up and undo what she'd just done, but she kept it down. "Oh, la, la." Chloe said. "What's the assignment?"_

 _"Well, it's for the Everyday Hero's Contest." Max inquired. "We have to take a picture, a meaningful picture, and submit it before Friday. That's when the winner will be announced. During the Vortex Club party."_

 _"Friday?" Chloe said. "Dude, that's three days away. Why didn't you say anything sooner?"_

 _Max shrugged. "I don't know. I...I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind being a subject, but I know how you feel about pictures sometimes..."_

 _Chloe's head tilted to the side and her jaw dropped slightly. "Me?"_

 _"Y-yeah. But if you don't want to, I-" Max's sentence was cut short by Chloe's hand covering her mouth._

 _"Of course I want to." Chloe said and grinned._

 _Max pushed her hand away and smiled. "Really?"_

 _"Hella yes. How often is it that I'm asked to be a model?" Chloe said. "Not like everyone wants a blue-haired, tattooed punk in magazines around the country."_

 _"You could totally be a model, Chloe." Max complimented, and that made Chloe's grin glow._

That was just one of many. So many people quick to judge them, and half of them didn't even know them. They only saw how they looked, how _Chloe_ looked, on the outside. They would most likely never know the girl that Max had grown up knowing, come to know now, and fell in love with over all that time.

It wasn't like they even showed that much PDA. Chloe had every reason in the book not to trust the town or anyone it it, and Max trusted her opinion on it because this wasn't the same Arcadia Bay she knew years ago. On occasion they'd hold hands, steal kisses when no one was really paying attention, and Chloe would even make grabs at her for the hell of it. Naturally, there were those curious few who could piece two and two together and their gaze would change. Not necessarily hateful, just confused.

Whether they were one hundred percent sure that they were a couple or just guessing, Max would never confirm. She knew everyone was waiting for the truth to come out, and some day it would, but not now. Max didn't mind their little secret and neither did Chloe.

Because what would a girl like Max Caulfield be doing with a girl like Chloe Price?

 ** _..._**

 _~Everybody's waiting up_

 _To hear if I dare speak your name_

 _Or put it deep beneath the track_

 _Like the hole you left in me_

 _And everybody wants to know_

 _How it felt to hear you scream_

 _They know you walk like you're a god_

 _They can't believe I made you weak...~_

 ** _..._**

 **That's all I can squeeze out for this verse! Hope you guys enjoyed and stick around for more!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
